1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to tools, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to modular hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand tools, such as shovels, rakes, and brooms, may comprise a handle attached to a tool head. A user may grasp and manipulate the handle of the hand tool to perform work using the tool head. The work performed by a tool head may include digging, scraping, raking, and sweeping. One drawback to some conventional hand tools is that they may be relatively large in size, making them difficult to store and transport. Another drawback is that purchasing multiple tools may be cost prohibitive, especially when the tools may only be used occasionally.
Some attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,996 (issued Sep. 1, 1998) discloses a multifunction hand tool that includes a handle assembly comprising a plurality of handle segments. The handle assembly is adapted for use with any one of a plurality of tool heads. U.S. Pat. No. 576,756 (issued Feb. 9, 1897) discloses a sectional tool handle adapted to various tools. The sectional tool handle includes sections of pipe or tube adapted to form the tool handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,011 (issued Jun. 18, 1957) discloses a combination garden tools and sprinkler having multiple attachable tool heads.
While the devices disclosed in aforementioned patents are an improvement, additional solutions are still being sought. For example, the devices disclosed in aforementioned patents lack a certain robustness in design and quality that is often required by today's discriminating consumers. That is, the devices disclosed in aforementioned patents could be improved in both quality and design.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.